Meadows Of Heaven
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: InuYoukai are quite rare in the Feudal Era of Japan. So imagine Sesshoumaru's surprise when he encounters a female with a very, odd personality. She's smart and Beautiful, Sesshoumaru takes an instant liking to her. But he has no idea how, she's nuts...


A//N Current Mood: Content.

Listening to: Mobscene by Marilyn Manson.

Eating: Vegemite on toast.

Drinking: O.J

It's 6:25 in the morning shut up!

Lol, random...

Ok, I'm not sure how many of you know a lot about Inuyasha, but I know shit loads. I kinda own most of the dvd's for it so yeah...currently lent out...damn. Anyway's, This is actually my third Inuyasha fic, even though I use to love the series it was replaced by Naruto! Yeah...The first one I did, was actually my very _first _Fic altogether. I don't know if you remember it but it was called 'Golden Glares, Wings of rage." Kind of a gay title but as I said, it was my first. It was a D.N Angel crossover. But the grammar was something skin to a disaster so I deleted it. I _might_ rewrite it, because I still have the original on paper, all I have to do is edit it and make it readable.

Anyway enough of that one. My other Inuyasha fic is called "When Worlds Collide." That ones a Naruto crossover. I gave Sesshoumaru a sister who finds and adopts a young Naruto. It takes place beyond an enchanted wall that separates the Feudal World from the Elemental Countries...Yeah...Naraku is acquainted with Orochimaru later...I can only imagine the results.

Well enough of that I'm sure your wondering what this fic is about, so on with it!

Disclaimer: I Sharingan-Youkai do NOT own Inuyasha. The characters within are owned by it's creator. All except one MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Summary: Inu-Youkai are quite rare in the Feudal Era of Japan. So imagine Sesshoumaru's surprise when he encounters a female with a very...odd personality. Not only is she beautiful and deadly, but he seems to take in instant liking to her...which is odd, because he had no idea why.

A shame he has no experience in the art of 'feelings'...

_Warnings: Light swearing, some violence, bloodshed. You know, the usual stuff..._

And I might misspell the name of the Fangs...I currently don't have my references with me...

- - -

'Normal talk'

'_Thinking'_

_**'**_**Demon talk**_**'**_

Chapter 1: The Woman In The Black Kimono

It was days like this that Sesshoumaru really wished he could just find a home and kick back for a century or two. After defeating another of Naraku's body absorbing attempts he just felt old. He was by no means anything akin to the word, being immortal and all, but he just couldn't help it. He wasn't one for such trivial feelings, but like his father had once told him...

_Shit happens..._

Of course he didn't really take his words into account, being the ever stoic Ice Prince of the Demon world. But now he understood that...Shit really did happen. Not often for him, but it did. He lost his arm in a battle with his weak half-breed of a brother, yeah...troublesome.

He never did get his hands...ah-hem, _hand_ on Tetsusiaga, his brother proved to be more troublesome then he thought; and he hadn't been able to get his arm back from his Fathers tomb, so damn that.

He was stuck with an annoying as _shit_ Imp Demon who simply refused to get a life of his own (Or die) and he just couldn't get the enthusiasm to kill him so he was stuck with him. Although he did have some uses...he made an excellent foot rest and football.

Then there was his human ward, Rin. No, she wasn't annoying, she wasn't a pest, she was just _there. _And he didn't mind that, she kept him company a lot better then Jakkan did. He even found himself calmed by her presence. He'd go absolutely _demonic _on who ever tried to take her away from him. Though he would never admit it aloud; he's Sesshoumaru for Pete's sake.

Hmm, Rin...Now why was he thinking about that hyperactive child...Oh, maybe because he hadn't seen her in the last half hour.

With this discovery the Youkai turned his gaze to the field where he had seen his ward playing. His eyes narrowed slightly at the lack of her presence in said field. He snapped his gaze to the dozing Imp on the ground a few feet away.

"Jakkan." He snapped. The demon in question jumped awake at the slightly dangerous tone.

"H-hai me' Lord!" he squawked as he jumped to his feet and bowed to the white haired man.

"Where is Rin?" Jakkan blinked, then replied.

"She's out in the-" He was interupted by Sesshoumaru's clawed hand grabbing him by the head and lifting him into the air, turning him to face the field. "Gah! Where'd she go?" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip slightly, causing the Imp to flail. "I swear she was there a mere moment ago my Sire! She must have wondered off the insufferable child!" Sesshoumaru tightened his grip again, then threw the squawking demon into field.

"I ordered you to watch her, if you cannot accomplish such a simple task then your usefulness is wearing thin. Now find her!" Jakkan nodded hurriedly and bolted out into the chest high green grass, his voice squawking the girls name at random intervals. Sesshoumaru watched the Imp disappear into the field and sighed in annoyance. He stood to his fall height and listened for the girls voice. She often talked to herself or the animals around her so listening for her was a lot more effective then looking. His far superior senses would find her in no time. Upon listening for a moment, a deep frown marred his smooth features. He listened harder, pushing his demonic hearing to its best. He couldn't hear anything aside from the forest and it's inhabitants...and Jakkan's squawking. He pushed off from the tree he was leaning on at the edge of the field and entered the tree's of the forest. His senses on alert for the human girl he was so fond of. He sniffed the air as he made his way into the forest, finding her scent easily he followed it.

- - -

Rin hummed a soft tune to herself as she bent down to examine a small bed of flowers. She had grown bored with running circles around the field, Jakkan had refused to play with her so she had wondered off into the forest to find entertainment. Though she hadn't counted on wondering in to deep and getting lost. Lord Sesshoumaru would be furious if he woke to find her missing. With a sigh the small girl stood, leaving the flowers be as she raised her gaze to the canopy. She frowned when she saw no sky, the high branches of the tree's were blocking the blue of the sky from sight. With a small whimper Rin lowered her gaze to the pathless floor of the forest, wishing she had ever left her Lord.

"I hope Lord Sesshoumaru comes to get me..." she mumbled as she started off in a random direction, hoping it would take her back to the field. A few moment's later Rin hesitated in her steps, her ears catching the sound of a twig snapping under pressure. She inhaled slowly as she listened for the sound to repeat. _"Please let that be Lord Sesshoumaru or Master Jakkan." _she thought to herself in slightly fear. She turned her head slowly to glance over her shoulder, upon seeing nothing the girl sighed in relief, turning to face her path again she gasped and let out a scream at the disfigured being that gave her a fanged smirk.

- - -

Sesshoumaru was starting to worry now, though it did not show outwardly, on the inside he was near to panicking. He had somehow lost Rin's scent not too far back. He hadn't even realised that the Forest was somehow blocking his senses, which led him to the conclusion that it might just be enchanted...or cursed. Why he hadn't picked up on it in the first place only served to anger him even more. Somehow, his senses were reduced to the level of a humans... He was really despising this forest. The air itself was somehow pressing in on his lungs, seeming to be thicker then normal air. If it was effecting him in such a way, he didn't even dare to think of what it could be doing to Rin.

With this in mind Sesshoumaru doubled his already swift pace as he searched the forest for his ward. That's when he heard it, a sound he never wished to hear. Rin was screaming somewhere in the distance...screaming for him to come and save her.

- - -

Upon coming face to face with a smirking lizard demon Rin had screamed, then turned tail and fled, the demon hot on her heals. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She screamed again, her face streaked with tears as she raced through the trees, her soft skin easily slicing open as she passed by low branches. The scent of blood only seemed to further excite the reptile behind her as it released a high pitched keen that sent shivers up the little girls spine. She hopped over roots and darted around boulders, surprising herself at her swift pace. Normally she would have triped by now, but somehow she hadn't, though she wasn't complaining. As she continued to flee the keening demon behind her, she suddenly gasped and gripped her chest, the motion causing her to loose her balance, sending her tumbleing to the ground. She rolled to a stop and inhaled deeply, gasping as her body began to shiver. Her breath was leaving her without her consent, she hadn't felt it before, but now she was finding it almost impossible to breath. Her small lungs felt as though crushed under a heavy pressure, making her wheeze and cough. Soon after her fall she heard the twisted laughter of the lizard demon as it came to a halt not three feet from her downed form.

"**You thoughtsss you could gets awayss from me yessss?" **Rin coughed as she raised her gaze to the demon, taking in it's leathary black hide and sharp purple claws. It's feral green eyes sending shivers up her spine as it eyed her with hunger.

"L-leave me alone." She whimpered as she tried to glare at the creature, failing miserbaly as she tremebled with fear and the force of her coughing. The demon just laughed again as it flicked it's yellow forked tongue out, running it along the underside of it's wide fanged maw.

"**Ssssily humansss and their sssstupiditiess. I'm notsss going to letsss you go. I'm going to eatsss you. I haven't eatensss in daysss!" **Rin paled as it opened it's maw and cackled. She whimpered again as she clenched her eyes shut, the creatures mouth descending on her downed body.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed.

- - -

The girls voice echoed throughout the forest, it's volume and tone sending birds into the air and animals to scatter. But the agonised roar that followed it halted even Sesshoumaru as it rebounded off the trees and echoed out into the sky, the twisted pain and anger in it causing Sesshoumaru to wince ever slightly.

With a growl the Tai-Youkai turned and sped in the direction of the girls scream, silently praying to find her unharmed, the heavy scent of blood soon finding its way to his nose as he narrowed his now slitted eyes and quickened his pace, now appearing as a white and silver blur to anyone watching.

- - -

Rin whimpered again as she felt something warm and wet slide down the side of her face, but jumped when she heard something heavy and tough hit the ground with a dull thud. She hesitated, then let one eye slide open. She shrieked as she was met with the wide eyed blank stare of the lizard demon only inches from her nose. She rolled over and scrambled away from the very dead, and very bloody corpse but paled and froze when her back collided with something stiff and warm. She trembled as she slowly turned her gaze to look up behind her. For a second her pale face brightened at the sight of long white hair and liquid amber eyes. But soon the paleness returned when the topaz gaze was lowered to hers. She stared up at the face framed with white hair, taking in the twin black stripes on either pale cheek and the deep blue hue of the skin above slightly narrowed golden eyes. She blinked again when she noticed she could breath again, taking the moment to inhale deeply and satisfy her burning lungs with much needed air. Soon enough she noticed the woman's left hand was covered in dark red blood, her sharp claws glinting slightly in the dim light of the ever darkening forest. A moment later a single drop of blood slid from the woman's claws and landed on Rin's cut adorned cheek, causing her to blink.

"W-who are you?" she whispered up to the woman who's uncovered legs she had backed into. The woman with hair so much like her Lords merely gave a small smile. The simple gesture calmed the human girls thudding heart and returned some of the color to her white cheeks.

"I am a friend" was her reply. The woman's voice sounded like white music in the silence of the dark forest, the tone warm and welcoming, but at the same time, pulsed with power. Rin's face soon lit up into a bright smile, her cheeks still stained with tears and trickling with thin streams of blood.

"My name is Rin! And thank you very much for saving me!" Chirped the girl as she tried to stand, only to wobble slightly and fall. Her descent was halted however when the woman's hands swiftly swept under her shoulder's and knees, lifting her easily into soft warm arms.

"You should be careful Rin, after such an ordeal you should rest. Now tell me, what is someone so young doing so deep in this dark forest alone?" Rin sighed.

"I was with my Lord Sesshoumaru out in a field, I got bored and wondered off by myself...then I got lost." The woman sighed and laughed softly.

"Well then your lucky I happened along Rin. I don't think your Lord would have found you in time with that demons spell on the forest." Rin blinked, then smiled brightly again.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru would have found me had I not encountered that lizard demon. He is a demon too!" This seemed to catch the woman's attention.

"He is?" Rin nodded.

"Yup! At first I thought you were him...because Lord Sesshoumaru also has long white hair! Though it's not as long as yours pretty lady!" The woman just raised a brow, but before she could say anything she whirled around and moved Rin into one arm as her other shot out, claws glowing bright blue as she deflected the green energy whip that would have sliced her in half, though she was quickly rewarded with a clawed swipe at her throat. Rin, upon seeing the assailant gasped, then waved her arms. "Wait Lord Sesshoumaru she's a friend!" The woman jumped back with Rin still in her arm and moved to draw a strange short staff from her deep crimson sash but was halted when Rin jumped out of her arm and grabbed her hand. "Wait! That's Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said quickly as she turned to face the man. The woman hesitated for a moment, then withdrew her hand from the faintly glowing weapon at her side. She raised her gaze to glare at the other demon, only to blink and go slightly wide eyed.

- - -

Sesshoumaru jumped over another boulder as he approached the source of the screaming. He broke through another tree in his haste but skidded to a halt at the sight he was met with upon finding his ward. His eyes slowly tinted crimson at the sight of fresh blood dripping down her arm and cheeks, his eyes then snapped to the black clad figure she was staring up at. It appeared to be woman with knee length white hair adorned in a deep black kimono that cut off at her lower thigh. Around her thin waist was a deep red obi that held some sort of short silver staff that emited a soft blue glow. Her feet were bare while her ankles were covered in black silken bandages, ((Think Ninja style)) and each bore two silver bangles. Her arms were covered by the long sleeves of her black kimono, but a single hand was revealed as the sleeve was raised. His eyes narrowed at the blood that dripped from her claws. So it was this demoness who dared harm his ward!

With a growl he raised his arm and lashed out his energy whip, intent on slicing her in half as she picked the girl up. He was mildly surprised however when she span on her heal and knocked his whip aside with her own glowing claws. He growled again and charged her, raising his claws to her throat, he was again countered by her own claws but blinked when Rin shouted at him to stop. He hesitated for a moment as the demoness jumped back to stand thirty feet away and moved to draw the odd silver staff at her side, but was stoped by Rin. This confused him, then he noticed that both her arms seemed to be fine, and that she only adorned a few scrapes...upon taking a whiff of the air he was almost embaressed to say the blood on her arm was not her own...but the dead demons that lay not to far from where the woman had been standing. He sighed inwardly, he had jumped to assumptions...His father would half scolded him.

He returned his gaze to the woman, who was glaring at him. Upon closer inspection he realized with shock that this female was one of his own kind. An Inu-Youkai...

He noted she seemed to notice the same thing about him when her eyes widened slightly. He turned his gaze to Rin and sighed in relief, she was fine...And she was clinging to the demoness's leg and glaring at him. What had he done to deserve that?

"Rin." he stated simply. "Come." The girl blinked, then looked up at the woman, who nodded down at her. With a saddened sigh she released her grip and trotted over to attach herself to Sesshoumaru. Normally he would have told her to release his leg, but decided against it upon seeing her stare at the dead demon. He looked over to the woman, who had pulled a cloth from within her kimono and was cleaning her claws. "You have my thanks, for saving my ward." The woman just snorted slightly.

"Well since _someone _wasn't here to do it I thought 'hey since I was nearby I might as well do your job for you'." Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her words and blinked at her.

"I-" she cut him off as she put her hands on her hips.

"You what? Zoned out and didn't notice a little girl wonder off into an enchanted forest, which I bet you didn't even realise was enchanted by that demon." she said as she pointed at the body between them. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak but was again interrupted.

"Then you arrive and attack the one who saved said little girl. I think you need your head read." Sesshoumaru blinked, too stunned to argue or retort. No one..._No one _had _ever _spoken to him in such a way...Not even his father...who would be laughing his ass off at the look on his face right now.

"My apologies." _"What the hell did I just apologise for?" _Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly, then sighed. "What is your name?" The woman stared at him, then raised a thin white brow.

"Who were you raised by? A pack of wolves? It's rude to demand a ladies name before first giving your own." Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it. First she questions his abilities as a guardian, and now she's asking if he was raised by wolves...

"Alright. I am Sesshoumaru, son of Inutaishou, and Lord of the Western Lands." This seemed to please the woman as she smiled crookedly.

"Well then nice to meet you _Lord _Sesshoumaru. As for me? My name is better left unsaid, I am the daughter of a guy who's name I don't care to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about a sword, until we meet again." with that and a wink her form was enveloped in a light blue light, then she vanished in the form of a blue orb of light. Sesshoumaru stood there, processing the new event in his head. He blinked, then opened his mouth...then closed it again and shook his head.

"_...What a strange female...."_

A//N DONE AND DONE! Tell me what you think of this story and I might just continue! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
